


all i need, darling, is a life in your shape

by Anonymous



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Multi, Pillow Talk, Slight Self Esteem Issues, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?Watching your arm, I love it when you look my way."Schmoopy, self indulgent Beetlelands feat. bottom Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	all i need, darling, is a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> title/summary from strawberry blond by mitski

They’re so — _soft_ , Beetlejuice just can’t get over it. Nothing he’d ever felt compared to the way Adam’s hair felt when Beetlejuice smushed his face into it or just how forgiving Barbara’s thighs were when he used them as a pillow. They even let him into their bed, let him lay his head on a pillow beside theirs as they pretended at sleep.

Though, one of his _favorite_ things was how their softness in bed extended beyond the pillows.

“There’s my good boy,” Barbara sighs, her hands resting in his hair. She never pulls at him, just runs her hands through it and presses against his skull to let him know when he’s doing well. Beetlejuice is between her thighs, licking into her as delicately as he can. Adam’s behind him, fingering him just slowly enough that he can focus on eating out Barbara.

“ _Beej_ ,” she gasps as he works over her clit. His tongue is not exactly human, but she doesn’t seem to mind as the long, appropriately striped appendage moves against her. “ _Yes_ , baby, just like that —” she says, her thighs squeezing around his head. He looks up at her as best he can, her head shaking back and forth wildly as he starts to press his tongue into her. Her hands hook into his hair a little harder.

He abruptly stops, frowning. “Is that good?” he asks Barbara.

She whimpers at the loss of his tongue. “ _Yes_ , yes, keep going — Uh, if you want to,” she says. She removes his hands from his hair and he feels Adam stop behind him, slipping out his fingers. “You okay?” she directs to him.

“Uh — yeah,” he says. “You didn’t have to stop everything, I was just — just, you know, making sure those were good noises.” Goddamnit, he can feel the tinges of purple and pink streaked through his hair. 

Barbara smiles, sitting up to kiss him on the forehead before settling back against the pillows. “Thanks for checking, sweetheart,” she says. “We’ll let you know, don’t worry.”

He feels Adam brush his lips over the back of his neck. “You’re okay, angel,” he says. “You want me to keep going?”

Beetlejuice snorts. “Uh, yeah, I don’t think anyone’s wanted to stop your fingers _ever_.” He wiggles his ass a bit, trying to entice Adam to keep fingering him as he returns to Barbara. He licks at the outside of her folds first before opening her back up, pressing the length of tongue against her. One thing he _is_ sure of is that her resulting shiver is definitely a good thing.

Adam returns to his position behind him, but not before pressing his lips against his ear. “Put your tongue into her,” he murmurs. “And, uh,” he pauses. “You know. Fu — Uh, fuck her with it.” 

Beetlejuice chuckles, endeared by Adam’s stuttering. The man can fuck him six ways from Sunday when he wants to but struggles to use words heavier than ‘damn.’ Adam inserts his fingers into him again, quickly turning Beetlejuice’s laugh into a moan.

Barbara, on the other hand, does decidedly _not_ share her husband’s problems. “ _Fuck_ ,” she says as Beetlejuice starts on following Adam’s instructions. “Yes, Beej, just like that, _ah_ ,” she sighs, hands pressing deliciously against his head as his tongue slides into her. 

Behind him, he feels Adam lean close to his ear again. “You want another?” he asks, hand stroking along his back.

Beetlejuice doesn’t take his attention away from Barbara to nod. Instead, an arm sprouts from his side and waves a thumbs up in Adam’s face. Another joins it, Adam audibly holding back a laugh as they make lewd gestures before drawing back into him. Barbara does laugh, the snicker turning quickly into a moan as Beetlejuice utilizes his regular hand to start rubbing at her clit.

“Okay, okay,” Adam says. Beetlejuice hears the tell tale click of the lube top, and there’s a pause before Adam fits in his third finger. It’s downright _heavenly_. Heavenly is not a word Beetlejuice would have thought he could use to describe himself or any of his feelings, but the Maitlands bring out something... _new_ in him, something buried under his dirt and mold and attempted child marriage that he didn’t even know was there. 

He doesn’t think too hard about it, choosing instead to draw more and more moans out of Barbara. He’s figured out some neat tricks with his tongue buried in her, moving it up and down and side to side and in any way that gave him her perfect whimpers. _Those_ , he at least knows, are worthy of being called heavenly.

Adam’s fingers have been steadily fucking into him, coaxing out whines muffled by Barbara as he does. Beetlejuice lets out a longer whine when he removes them entirely. Adam soothes him, caressing his sides as he moves to be directly behind him. “Are you okay with my dick?” he asks, giving the last word a funny upturn as he mumbles the question.

“Mm hmm,” Beetlejuice hums. The hand erupts again from his back, giving another thumbs up before disappearing again. He pushes his ass against Adam just for good measure, feeling the promising hardness twitch against his thigh.

Adam laughs, a low, downright _dirty_ one — for Adam, at least —as Beetlejuice feels the head of his cock press against his opening. He stutters just a bit in his motions against Barbara, the woman giggling as she sees the look of bliss on his face when Adam slides into him.

“Good, huh?” she laughs breathlessly. Beetlejuice nods, his tongue slipping out of her to loll out of his mouth cartoonishly as Adam starts to fuck him. He takes a few seconds to luxuriate in the feeling before returning his tongue to Barbara, swiping it over her clit. 

The three move in tandem, Adam pushing Beetlejuice into Barbara pushing Beetlejuice back into Adam. Beetlejuice doesn’t think he’s ever felt more alive than when the three of the them fuck — _make love_ , as Adam insists. Well, minus the time he actually _was_ alive, but he doesn’t think that the two situations are nearly the same.

Barbara comes first, her thighs tensing as he licks her through her orgasm, savoring it. Ghosts don’t taste like much (and neither do demons, for that matter), but the hint of musk and sweat is enough to drive him wild whenever he gets between her thighs. She combs her fingers through his hair as she comes down from her high, letting him rest his head on her stomach as Adam fucks into him from behind.

“So beautiful,” she breathes. “Don’t you think, Adam?” She pets his face, smiling as pink starts to tint his hair once Beetlejuice realizes she’s talking about him. 

Adam grunts in agreement. “View’s even better from back here,” he says. Beetlejuice thinks it was meant to be serious, but it’s so out of character he can’t help but snort, immediately taking him out of the reverie Barbara’s words had put him into. 

“Fuckin’ _feisty_!” he crows, moving his hips back to meet Adam’s thrusts.

Barbara laughs too, leaning forward to kiss Adam. “Maitlands two-point-oh!” she agrees. 

Beetlejuice can almost feel Adam’s embarrassed grin, he’s so sure of it. He quiets Beetlejuice’s laughs with a hand on his cock, rubbing him in time with the way Adam’s fucking him. Beetlejuice is pretty much always a hair trigger away from coming once they get into it, and he soon releases into Adam’s hand, dampening the force of his moans with Barbara’s skin. 

Adam’s not too far off either, his hurried thrusts and fingers digging into Beetlejuice’s hips signifying his orgasm. He pants, letting himself fall over onto Beetlejuice’s back as he pulls out, the come he’d left disappearing as he does. Being a ghost can be useful sometimes.

Adam kisses his neck, finagling them to lie in Barbara’s lap. She’s got a hand in both heads of hair, gently scratching at Adam’s scalp while keeping her gentle touches with Beetlejuice. Adam curls around his back, always cuddly after he comes. Beetlejuice certainly isn’t complaining. He accepts the neck kisses, pink only creeping into his hair when Adam moves up to his face, placing kisses up to his chin and onto his lips. 

They relax like that, Barbara content to doze against the pillows while the two men make out lazily in her lap. Eventually, they make their way up beside her, Adam refusing to disconnect from his back. 

Barbara faces Beetlejuice, the lights in their bedroom dimmed now. “You really are beautiful,” she says. She’s serious, but she says it so adoringly, so _reverently_. “Or handsome,” she adds. “Or gorgeous. Stunning. Whatever you want, Beej.”

Pink creeps into his hair with every word, still not entirely faded from his make out session with Adam. 

Adam makes a noise of assent into his neck. “Irresistible,” he offers. “Pulchritudinous.”

Barbara swats his shoulder playfully at that. “ _Okay_ , Mister ‘I’ve received SAT word of the day emails since I was seven.’”

The flush in his hair still hasn’t faded, even with Adam and Barbara’s digression. He shoves his head into Barbara’s shoulder before he says his next words. “No one’s ever said that,” he says, voice barely audible. “That I was… those things.”

“Oh, baby,” Barbara croons. “You are, though. I’m sorry no one’s ever told you.” She places a hand on his cheek, turning him slowly to face her. She kisses him squarely on the lips. “ _Beautiful_ ,” she says with an air of finality as she pulls back.

Beetlejuice, for once, doesn’t give a depreciating joke or roll of the eyes at the compliment. He lets himself smile, he lets himself be _soft_. “I love you,” he says. “Both of you.” It’s never felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


End file.
